1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body structure, and more particularly to a convertible type vehicle body structure wherein the vehicle body top can be opened as desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The British Patent No. 2,086,316 discloses a convertible type vehicle structure having an inverted U-shaped swingable pillar which is swingable between an erected position and a retracted position. In the retracted position of the swingable pillar, a rigid roof panel is removably attached to extend between the front header of the front windshield and the swingable pillar. A foldable hood is provided between the swingable pillar and the rear body structure to cover the rear portion of the vehicle body. For opening the vehicle body top, the rigid roof panel is at first removed and the swingable pillar is then swung rearwardly simultaneously folding the hood.
The convertible vehicle body structure as proposed by the British patent is however inconvenient to handle because the rigid roof panel must at first be removed and stored in a suitable place such as the trunk room, and thereafter the swingable pillar must be moved to the retracted position. It should further be noted that the hood covering the rear body portion does not have an attractive appearance and flutters in a high speed operation under wind pressure producing uncomfortable noises.